


My Own Creation

by Sunshine_Whiskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Whiskey/pseuds/Sunshine_Whiskey
Summary: An idea that popped into my head not too long ago...a bird's eye view into how it feels, to be, to write flawed characters.Originally posted on Tumblr: https://sunshinewhiskey34.tumblr.com/
Kudos: 2





	My Own Creation

“Look upon them,” a voice purred and a shadowy figure moved between the fragile, life-sized, figurines. “Do you not see their flaws?”

Upon first glance, looking at the majestic figures, I shook my head. “They are beautifully made and elegant. I see no flaws.”

A low chuckle filled the room and the shadowy figure laid a hand on one of the statues. I knew who it was, I had seen the face in my mind before and had heard their voice upon many occasions. My own character, someone I had fleshed out and molded to my liking. Still, I saw no change, no flaw, no detail to fix in their makeup.

“Look again,” the voice purred and withdrawing from the figure, a bright light shone from behind.

My heart shattered upon realization and I reached out in shock, eyes wide and teary. For I saw all the cracks and flaws within the glass that expanded and moved through the figurine like a river. It appeared that one touch, one small wind, would make the whole thing come crashing down. But as I moved forward, pity in my heart and a sick feeling in my stomach, to touch and caress my very own creation, it stood before me proud and ready. It did not break, it did not crumble.

“You see,” the voice said and the shadowy figure swept backward. “They are all like this. They are all flawed. Tiny little nicks and bumps that soon connect to make larger cracks.”

“Can nothing be done to fix them?” I asked, looking into the soulful, spirited eyes of the figurine, wishing that I felt as it looked. “They are so beautiful but–”

“So flawed?” the voice asked and the hooded head nodded. “No, there is nothing to be done. They are made this way.”

“But…but I…”

“Oh, yes, dear…you did. You made them this way. It just takes time to discover every little flaw.”

Tears rolled freely down my cheeks and I backed away from my creations, pain in my heart. I had done this to them. I had ruined them. I, I, I. It was all my fault.

“Oh, sweetheart…do not fear. They are stronger this way. They always were.”


End file.
